Rain
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Asano, Karma, Rio, bagaikan lem castol yang tumpah(?) ' ')/


Title : Rain

Pairing : Asakaruri

Genre : Comedy/Friendship

Rated : T

* * *

"Eh hujan."

"Iya hujannya deres ya."

"Iya."

"….."

"Asano? Ngapain kamu ikut nimbrung? Terus juga ngapain kamu disini? Nungguin hujan reda buat pulang, atau mau minta tebengan?" Sapa Karma dengan akrab ke Asano.

"Oh… mas ketos nih ye... mau nebeng lagi bareng kita?" cengir Rio.

"Kalian ini apaan sih. Aku juga disini cuman heran aja, bukannya udah masuk musim kemarau tapi kenapa masih hujan deres kayak gini." Jawab Asano sambil menatap ke langit-langit yang masih terus meneteskan air hujan.

"Ohh… gitu … dikirain mau nebeng lagi. Oh iya, mas ketos kan anaknya kepsek, pasti punya banyak uang, kan? Traktir kita sekali kali dong, lumayan kan buat imbalan kemarin udah nebeng sama kita…" Rio menyudahinya dengan cengiran di akhir kalimat.

Asano yang tidak menyangka akan dimintai traktiran oleh dua orang iblis itu diakhir bulan ini, hanya dapat menghela napas dalam dalam. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja bernasib sial.

"Oke, tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal. Lagi bokek nih, bulan depan baru dapet uang jajan lagi. Omong-omong aku juga laper, ngantin yuk." Ajak mas ketos kepada kedua budak-budaknya.

"Ayuk." Rio dan Karma serempak menjawab dan langsung menyeret lengan Asano dengan di sisi bagian kanannya adalah Karma dan di sisi kirinya adalah Rio yang merangkul lengan mas ketos.

Rio, Asano, dan Karma berjalan melewati lorong dengan bergandengan tangan –atau tepatnya dengan asano yang diseret oleh Karma dan Rio. Anak anak yang masih tersisa di sekolah semuanya melihat dengan heran kearah Asano, Rio, dan Karma.

"Kok Asano bisa jalan bareng sama mereka kayak gitu, ya."

"Dingaren mereka akur. Ini belom mau kiamat kan?"

"Demi apa Asano sudi bareng mereka."

"Asano keluarganya lagi kesulitan ekonomi, ya? Kasian banget, dia sampe rela dibayar buat nemenin dua orang itu demi keluarganya…"

"Sudah sepatutnya om Gakuhou bangga sama anaknya. Salut om sama anaknya om."

"Iya, bener juga."

Asano hanya bisa menahan malu berjalan di sepanjang lorong, segera setelah sampai di kantin Asano melepas secara paksa gandengan Karma dan Rio.

"Tuh kan, liat, aku sampe dikirain aneh aneh. Ntar kalo _image_ aku turun gimana. Ntar harga diriku dan kebangaanku sebagai murid smp ini dan sebagai anaknya abah gimana. Kalo abah kecewa terus malu sampe pingsan terus diopname gimana. Semua ini salah kalian."

"Iya, iya. Ntar kita jelasin kok semuanya ke abah tersayangmu itu. Jangan cemberut gitu dong mas ketos, ntar pipinya tambah tembem lho. Hihihihi.." Hibur Rio yang dirasa malah membuat Asano makin darah tinggi.

"Karma, nanti kamu juga ikut Rio buat jelasin ke abah ya-"

.

.

.

"APA INI. APA APAAN CELANAKU DIGANTI JADI ROK. SEJAK KAPAN. KARMA, KAMU BUKA BUKA CELANA AKU TANPAI IJIN AKU, YA?!" Tanpa basa basi Asano langsung lari ke toilet yang letaknya tidak jauh darisana sebelum abahnya tidak sengaja datang menghampirinya.

"Loh, nak Karma, nak Rio, perasaan tadi anak om ada sini deh." Sang om pun celingak celinguk untuk mencari anak kesayangannya itu.

"Eh, om Gakuhou. Om sehat? Kalo anaknya om sih tadi buru-buru lari ke toilet waktu denger suara sepatunya om tadi. Nggak tau, mungkin dia lagi dapet om." Celetuk Karma disertai angukan dari Rio.

"Om, kita mau nyusul Asano nih, mungkin dia nggak bawa persiapan. Ntar kita bilangin deh ke anaknya om kalo tadi om nyariin. Kita pamit dulu ya, om." Rio selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar kemudian mereka berdua secara bergantian menyalimi tangan si om dan menyusul Asano ke dalam toilet.

"Hmm … mereka memang anak-anak yang sopan, ya. Asano beruntung bisa mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Om berharap Asano bisa memperbaiki sikap dingin dan kaku -nya itu dari mereka berdua. Hahaha…" sambil beranjak pergi, si om tersenyum. Dirinya merasa senang dan lega karena anak kesayangannya mempunyai teman-teman yang baik –setidaknya begitu pikirnya.

* * *

-lanjut kalo ffnya beneran dapet genre comedynya '_' kalo enggak berarti yaudah, Tamat ;;v;;


End file.
